Season 3
Season 3 of Justified was first broadcast from January 17, 2012 to April 10, 2012 on FX. The season consists of 13 episodes. Production Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens (13 episodes) *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (10 episodes) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder (11 episodes) *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (6 episodes) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (6 episodes) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (7 episodes) *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder (13 episodes) Guest Starring *Neal McDonough as Robert Quarles (12 episodes) *Mykelti Williamson as Ellstin Limehouse (12 episodes) *Demetrius Grosse as Errol Butler (12 episodes) *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder (10 episodes) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (9 episodes) *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens (8 episodes) *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett (7 episodes) *Cleavon R. McClendon III as Bernard (7 episodes) *Brendan McCarthy as Tanner Dodd (6 episodes) *David Andrews as Tillman Napier (6 episodes) *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe (5 episodes) *Abby Miller as Ellen May (5 episodes) *Todd Stashwick as Ash Murphy (4 episodes) *Jenn Lyon as Lindsey Salazar (4 episodes) *Peter Murnik as Tom Bergen (4 episodes) *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow (4 episodes) *Kevin Rankin as Devil (3 episodes) *Clayne Crawford as Lance (3 episodes) *Stephen Root as Mike Reardon (3 episodes) *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney (3 episodes) *Max Perlich as Sammy Tonin (2 episodes) *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins (2 episodes) *Stephen Tobolowsky as Jerry Barkley (2 episodes) *William Mapother as Delroy Baker (2 episodes) *Willow Geer as J.J. Corliss (2 episodes) *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez (2 episode) *Marshall Allman as Donovan (2 episodes) *Mickey Jones as Rodney Dunham (2 episodes) *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready (2 episodes) *Adam Arkin as Theo Tonin (2 episodes) *Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Sally Jenson (1 episode) *David Carpenter as Captain Gene Reynolds (1 episode) *Tyler Neitzel as Pete Jenson (1 episode) *Gill Gayle as Bank Manager (1 episode) *Linda Gehringer as Helen Givens (1 episode) *Michael Ironside as Sarno (1 episode) *Chris Tardio as Partlow (1 episode) *Clay Wilcox as Longbaugh (1 episode) *Richard Speight Jr. as Jed Berwind (1 episode) *Jim Haynie as Lemuel Becket (1 episode) *Conor O'Farrell as ATF Agent Keaton (1 episode) *Stoney Westmoreland as Gary Dempsey (1 episode) *Tim de Zarn as Detective Gerrity (1 episode) *Maggie Lawson as Layla (1 episode) *Adam Bartley as Junior (1 episode) *Ed Corbin as Combs (1 episode) *Eric Ladin as Wally Becket (1 episode) *James Le Gros as Wade Messer (1 episode) *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Glen Fogel (1 episode) *Mike Foy as JT (1 episode) *Michael Harding as Bill Nichols (1 episode) *Frank John Hughes as Terry Powe (1 episode) *Bonnie Root as Mary Archer (1 episode) *Lenny Citrano as Joe Delahunt (1 episode) *Carla Gugino as Karen Goodall (1 episode) *Steven Flynn as Emmitt Arnett (1 episode) *Desmond Harrington as Fletcher Nix (1 episode) *Richard Lineback as Delmar Coates (1 episode) *Jennifer Birmingham as Yvette (1 episode) Co-starring *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis (7 episodes) *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan (5 episodes) *Tate Ammons as Rip (3 episodes) *Randolph Adams as Doc Stern (2 episodes) *David Atkinson as Sammy's Goon (2 episodes) *Elena Evangelo as Susan Heller (2 episodes) *Valerie Brandy as Trixie (2 episodes) *Ezra Buzzington as Harvey Jones (2 episodes) *McCready Baker as Cat (2 episode) *Madeline Blue as Minerva (2 episode) *Uriah Shelton as Mitch Jenson (1 episode) *Mandy Jane Turpin as Public Defender (1 episode) *Mark Chadwick as State Trooper (1 episode) *Linc Hand as Muscle Boy (1 episode) *Blake Heron as Parker (1 episode) *Janet Hoskins as Greta (1 episode) *Erin Anderson as Krystal (1 episode) *Josh Latzer as Blake (1 episode) *Carol Mansell as Imogene Dodd (1 episode) *Michael Boucher as Man (1 episode) *LaQuita Cleare as Young Woman (1 episode) *Kathleen M. Darcy as Woman (1 episode) *Brandon Ford Green as FBI Agent (1 episode) *Audra Griffis as Heather (1 episode) *Steven Helmkamp as Stable Hand (1 episode) *Van White as Jon (1 episode) *Garland Whitt as Cornelius (1 episode) *Justin Baker as Truck Driver (1 episode) *Frank Gallegos as Federale (1 episode) *Connie Jackson as Mabel Johnston (1 episode) *Bridgett Newton as Gayle (1 episode) *Casey Sander as Charlie Weaver (1 episode) *John-Clay Scott as Gus (1 episode) *Alfred Rubin Thompson as Jennings (1 episode) *Newell Alexander as Mini Mart Counterman (1 episode) *Michael Scott Allen as Electrical Store Clerk (1 episode) *Tasha Ames as Stripper 1 (1 episode) *Steve Bean as Hostage Negotiator (1 episode) *Stephanie Cleough as Stripper 2 (1 episode) *Adrian Flowers as Paramedic (1 episode) *Nick Hoffa as LPD Officer 1 (1 episode) *Jeffrey Markle as Bartender (1 episode) *Alison White as Teresa (1 episode) *Ethan Wilde as Edward Fowler (1 episode) *Noel Arthur as Avant (1 episode) *Frederick Lawrence as Shitkicker (1 episode) *Doug Sinclair as Buck Mulligan (1 episode) *Patrick Robert Smith as Maclin (1 episode) *Kevin Michael Walsh as Deadbeat customer (1 episode) *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop (1 episode) *Justin Cuomo as Butch (1 episode) *David Fernandez Jr. as Adan (1 episode) *Hector Atreyu Ruiz as Guero Moncada (1 episode) *Michael Broderick as KSP Officer (1 episode) *Adam Johnson as Homeless Man (1 episode) *Bill Parks as Eddie (1 episode) *Tim Trobec as Arnett's Bodyguard (1 episode) Uncredited *'Unknown '''as Brady Hughes (2 episodes) *'Unknown as Grandma Berwind (1 episode) *'''Unknown as Teddy (1 episode) *'Unknown '''as Aaron (1 episode) *'Unknown as Lee (1 episode) Crew '''Producers *Elmore Leonard: Executive producer *Graham Yost: Executive producer *Michael Dinner: Executive producer *Carl Beverly: Executive producer *Sarah Timberman: Executive producer *Fred Golan: Executive producer *Dave Andron: Co-executive producer *Don Kurt: Produced by *Timothy Olyphant: Producer *Taylor Elmore: Producer *Steven Heth: Co-producer *Benjamin Cavell: Co-producer Writers *Graham Yost (3 episodes) *Benjamin Cavell (2 episodes) *Taylor Elmore (2 episodes) *Fred Golan (1 episode) *Dave Andron (1 episode) *Jon Worley (1 episode) *Nichelle Tramble Spellman (1 episode) *Ryan Farley (1 episode) *Ingrid Escajeda (1 episode) *V.J. Boyd (1 episode) Directors *Dean Parisot (2 episodes) *Peter Werner (2 episode) *Michael Dinner (1 episode) *Michael Watkins (1 episode) *Jon Avnet (1 episode) *Adam Arkin (1 episode) *Don Kurt (1 episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 episode) *Tony Goldwyn (1 episode) *John Dahl (1 episode) *Bill Johnson (1 episode) Trailer Episodes Category: Seasons Category: Season 3